Kodak
by Cardboard Edward
Summary: A picture's worth a thousand words... or one kiss, apparently. Minami/Kouta.


Well, _apparently _it's international kiss day... seems like a good excuse to write Kouta/Minami fluff to me.

I have nothing else to say, besides, as you probably could tell from the summary, this fic involves KISSING. Which should probably be greeted with open arms by Polaroid readers, as I've been making them wait forever. haha.

Speaking of that, ch 11 is being worked on, and will be done soonish.

* * *

><p>It amazed her, how the photographer seemed to be around at all times, except when she <em>actually wanted to see him<em>. She scanned the dark halls of the school, bright eyes squinting for added power. But, nothing. He was nowhere to be found. Minami sighed, running her hand down the wall.

"Tsuchiya," she hissed in a harsh whisper, hoping her voice wouldn't carry too much.

"…Yes?"

Minami let out a screech, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Where did he come from? She did a full spin, red skirt flaring out (but too slightly for any concern) and saw that he had been behind her. Figures. He sat on the floor, but rose to his feet as she caught his dark blue eyes.

The light in the hall was dim, fitting for such a moment. "…Did… did you get any photos of Akihisa yesterday?" She asked in a low voice, glancing around her. She always felt uncomfortable while buying these things.

He reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a half dozen shots, flared out between his right thumb and index finger. They were all of her crush, wearing the pinstriped dress from the day before. Her heart beat a little faster- his hair was normal, no wig and his expression was completely and utterly embarrassed in each, which made him look unbearably adorable.

Minami stepped forward to examine the shots, but he kept them just out of her grip.

"I'll take… this one, I guess." She said, pointing at one on the far left. As if they were a deck of cards, he hid the other photos behind the one she chose, and had his other hand cupped out, waiting for her money.

She reached into her blazer pocket, digging her fingers into the corners, past the lint. ….Nothing. She tried the other.

… Also nothing.

"Um." She tried both pockets again. Oh no. "Uh. Do you take I-Owe-Yous?"

He stared at her, eyebrows slightly raised. And then he shook his head.

"….. Could you save that one? I'll pay for it tomorrow, I swear."

Tsuchiya shook his head again, frowning slightly. "Someone else is interested in these shots."

Minami cursed under her breath, looking down at her feet. Of course, Akihisa had other admirers. She didn't even have change. She looked up at the photo again. Did she really need it?

…Yes. Yes she did.

"I don't have any money. Guh. I don't know what to say. I could…" She snorted suddenly at the ridiculous thought, but said it anyways, stifling her laughter as she spoke. "Would you give it to me if I kissed you?"

Tsuchiya looked at her for a long, silent moment, face strangely serious.

"…Alright."

"What? N-no! I was kidding! God, no!" She shook her head rapidly, ponytail swishing.

"… I have other customers to attend to." He said, putting the photos in his pocket. He then turned away. She cursed under her breath. Oh, _c'mon. _Couldn't he just be a decent human being for once in his life? He started to walk away, and Minami tapped her foot, grinding her teeth.

"_Fine." _

He turned around, slowly. "…Fine, what?"

"You know what," she growled, arms crossed. "I'll kiss you. On my terms."

"…I'm listening." Tsuchiya stepped towards her again.

"Nothing gross." She started. She had been kissed before, so she wasn't worried about losing anything, but that didn't mean she had to deal with… ugh. "No tongue. And only for… 5 seconds."

"25."

"No way! 10."

"20."

"15, and that's final." She scowled. It was already three times as long as she initially agreed.

He nodded. Minami did a quick check to make sure the hall was absolutely empty. She had stepped closer to him during the haggling argument without realizing it, and they were standing almost nose to nose now. Her hands twitched at her sides. Part of her wanted to just get over it, and the other wanted to forget the photo and run. They were practically the same height, so Minami didn't have to worry about going up on her tip toes or anything. She sighed, getting ready to get the courage to lean forward…

…And, to her surprise, felt Tsuchiya put his hand around the back of her neck. Well, that would make it easier, if she didn't have to initiate it. His other hand lay across her left cheek, and the way he held her, she was forced to look into his eyes. … Really, they weren't bad. They were a lovely dark blue color, and as he closed them, she noticed how long his eyelashes were…

He leaned forward, and suddenly his lips were on hers, just as soft and gentlemanly as promised. She stood there with her eyes opened, arms at her sides, beginning to count.

One, two, three, four…

His lips were warm, as were his cheeks. She realized that he was blushing.

Five, six, seven…

His touch was so delicate, like he hadn't seen her in years, and was kissing her to make sure she was really there.

…Eight. She was on eight, wasn't she? Her eyes drifted shut, and decided she could still count just as well with her eyes closed.

Nine… ten.

Her lips parted. There were only five seconds left, really, so why not? She deepened the kiss, one hand ruffling through his blue hair. She felt him falter a bit, shocked by this return of affection, but they stayed locked together, keeping to their agreement in the dark.

Her other hand lifted up to Tsuchiya's shoulder, and she discovered, with a moment of slight panic, she had lost her count.

…A second later, she found that she didn't really care. Damn, but he was a good kisser when she let him have a little freedom.

Now that her countdown was off, she left everything else fall away, just focusing on the boy before her.

Long moments, enough to start and finish several dozen countdowns passed before she finally found the resolve to push herself away. She couldn't sit here and kiss Tsuchiya for the rest of the day.

…Though she found that she might be willing to. … Maybe.

"There." Minami said, pulling herself away and dropping her hands. "Fifteen seconds." She was lying through her teeth. Her right hand lingered on his shoulder, sliding down his jacket for a moment.

"…That was longer than fifteen seconds." Tsuchiya commented softly, with a stupid little smile on his face.

"Do you _want_ to give me more than one photo, creeper boy?"

"…Does it get me another kiss?"

She punched his shoulder, harder than necessary. He winced, but returned to the smile in a second, handing her the photo.

Minami put it away without even looking at it.

"That was disgusting," she said loudly, making a show of wiping her mouth. He still smiled at her, in a way that almost made her punch him again. Almost.

Turning away, she began to stride down the hall like she owned it.

"…Pleasure doing business with you." He said to her back.


End file.
